Come Back Symphony Updated!
by Sophiian
Summary: This is the updated version to the original release of Session 1, Season 2 of Cowboy Bebop. Credits go to the original writers of the Cowboy Bebop series. But this writing is all my own creation, and would like to take the time to thank the creators for the making of such marvelous characters that makes my writing possible.


Session 1:

~Come Back Symphony (Updated)

"Bang..."  
It was over. Finally. It was all over. No more Vicious. No more syndicate...no more having to face the ghosts of his past...

In that one brief moment, Spike Spiegel felt free as he stared down onto the survivors of his rampaging mission. Standing on that lobby staircase, looking down on them from where he stood... It almost felt unreal. Just a dream? Was he really here? Had he really done all of...this? It was like a dream wasn't it...

"Yah. Just a dream."  
He remembered his final words to his lost love, back on the rooftop just hours ago as her blue eyes slid closed for the final time. He thought back to that moment. He remembered his last conversation with Jett. The story he told and the story that was told to him. Lastly, he remembered Faye...

"Where are you going? Why are you going? You told me once... that the past didn't matter...You're the one still living in the past Spike!" Her words rang through his mind like a gunshot...and so did her gunshots. He also thought of his own retort,

"Look at my eyes Faye. One of them, is a fake. I lost it in an accident long ago. Since then Faye, I've been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other..." He wished he could see her one last time. Maybe even give her a real final farewell.

He collapsed. And as his life slowly slipped away, he wore the smallest grin on his face. A weak attempt at his signature smirk. It was a deep feeling of satisfaction. Accomplishment. However, before he lost consciousness completely, he heard a faint voice calling his name.  
"Spike!" It was faint, but was it real? "Spike! No!" There it was again. His eyes slid closed and his shoulders slumped as he crumpled to the ground.

He was gone.

At that very moment, Faye rushed in with Jett close behind her, armed to the teeth and there to help Spike. She had come to help him. To save him and before it was all over to somehow be able to tell him before they all lost each other that she really, truly loved him. Jett however was completely reluctant to come at all, but he knew he had to. It was his best friend. His partner. God, he was like a brother for all these years. You don't just dismiss that sort of thing so easily. As they broke through the doors, they realised the damage had already been done and it was all over as they watched their friend's body collapse lifeless onto the steps of the Red Dragon Syndicate Lobby.

Jett stood guard. Rounding up the last of the stragglers, making sure none of them tried anything stupid. As he instructed the last of them to get on their knees, he kept turning his head slightly to glance behind him, straining to see what Faye was doing...More importantly, he wanted to see Spike. He returned his attention to the guards and closed his eyes for a brief moment, sighing deeply as he tried to push the sorrow away. He knew that his friend was dead. But he also knew that Spike had died for a good reason. For a cause. He had finally played out his life with meaning and purpose following it. There could be no better reason to die than this. No better end for a great man.

Faye knelt beside Spike, cradling his head in her arms, resting his shoulders and upper body on her lap. With one hand, she clutched a handful of his dark green hair, still matted down with blood. The other rested on his chest, right over his heart. She prayed silently to herself, hoping that she would feel his heart beat...some sign that he was still clinging to life. But she felt nothing.

"Why Spike? Why'd you have to go?" The tears now began to stream down her smooth cheeks as a sob wracked her body with pain,

"Why couldn't you ask for help?" She asked him.

"Why couldn't you just stay and run away with us?" She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, so many things she wanted to tell him. But she knew though, that she'd never have the chance to. That she'd never be able to tell him how she felt after all the games she played and hell she put him through.

"I love you..." She whispered softly to his corpse. Her eyes closed and she turned away, crying more.

Her eyes opened then and the sobbing stopped. Something gripped her, gave her purpose. She lay Spike back down on the ground and kissed his forehead softly.

"I'm going to help you." She said in a determined tone.

She stood sharply, drew her gun and chambered a round. Like lightning, she stormed across the room and grabbed one of the guards by the collar of his shirt,

"You. You're going to do me a favor. Or I'm going to kill you, got it?" Her voice was low, menacing. It carried a tone that took even Jett by surprise.

"You're going to call the police. You're going to call the medical teams. You're going to call everyone you have to, to save his life." She pointed the barrel of her gun right to his temple and clicked back the hammer. The man simply swallowed hard and nodded, reaching into his coat and pulling out a small phone. Dialing every emergency number he could.

"Faye? Are you alright?" Jett's voice was low; Not even he could escape the grip of sorrow.  
"He's alive Jett. And I'm going to save him." Faye had hope in her voice, determination.

"Faye..." His voice trailed off,

"He's dead Faye. Let him go."

"No." Faye turned to look at him, the tears coming back once more to her beautiful eyes,

"No Jett. I'm never letting him go."

Jett Black stood there at a loss for words. He couldn't say anything at this point. Hell, what could he say? In a deep corner in his heart, even he wanted to see Spike alive again. To see his life saved and to congratulate him. But reality was stronger than the fantasy and it was telling him that he had just lost his closest friend.

It wasn't long before the police came in vast numbers. Medical teams and fire teams showed up in waves. As Jett filled the police in on what had occured, Faye was busy directing a small team of paramedics to aid Spike in any way they could. They worked on him swiftly, trying everything they possibly could. But in trying as hard as they were, it was looking more and more hopeless.

"Miss?" One of the medics looked at Faye, placing a hand on her shoulder as he spoke softly to her,

"There's nothing we can do. We have to take him now."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear. She knew there was something that could be done, and they weren't doing it. She felt anger well up inside her, she wanted to grab them and shake them violently. To MAKE them do something to bring Spike back. But her body was not responding the way she wanted it to. Instead, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Her arms went limp and her eyes blank. The tears flowed freely now, but she was quiet. No screams of pain or sorrow. No horrible cursing or begging. Nothing at all. Her deep green eyes were blank, emotionless. She glanced to her right and watched helplessly as they raised Spike from the ground and onto a lift. Watched silently as they zippered the bag closed over his body. All she could do was watch. And then, they took him away...He was gone forever.

Jett wandered over to Faye, kneeling down beside her, trying to hold her close. To let her know that he was there for her. That she wasn't alone.

"Faye...I..." But he couldn't even finish his sentence. He didn't know what to say. What was appropriate for this situation? He was still lost for words and anything he did say, he worried he'd make himself sound like more of an ass, and less like the comforting soul that Faye so desperately needed now. But even if he could say something right, he knew that his words would never be able to repair the damage they all suffered here today. He shook his head and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and standing. He crossed his arms over his chest and his chin sunk against his body. For the first time in a long time, a tear trickled down his cheek. He gave a small sniffle and looked back down onto Faye, kneeling again to try and comfort her.

She glared briefly at him, her eyes burning deeply into his soul. She shook him off and stood sharply, wiping away the tears that flowed from hers with a seething rage. She said nothing though, not to anyone as she turned and walked quickly out of the Red Dragon Syndicate's lobby. She never turned back, not once, to look at the scene. No no. She leaped into her Redtail and lifted off, blasting away into the distance as fast as her ship could take her.

Jett stood there silently, watching Faye storm off.

'Let her go.' He told himself.

'She needs to be alone right now.' He reached into his pockets, pulling out his little gold lighter and a slightly crumpled up cigarette. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before lighting it up. He lit and took a deep drag, the crisp bite of the menthol in the smoke calming his nerves just like it always did. He pocketed his lighter and left his hand inside, the other coming to smooth over his face all the way back and up to the top of his head. He closed his eyes and turned away, walking out silently as well, leaving behind the lobby for good. However, he stopped outside. He glanced over to the ambulance where they were loading Spike's body,

"Goodbye...old buddy." He said softly,

"I'll miss you." He kept walking. Down the street and on. He didn't know where he was going, but he sure as hell wasn't going back to the Bebop anytime soon.

Darkness. Emptyness. A slight chill.

'Where am I?' He thought to himself. Everything was black. He couldn't see anything at all.

"So this is what death is like. Heh." He smirked to himself, a smart ass to the end. God his body hurt, he was aware of every searing pain, every cut and laceration, every gunshot wound and broken bone.

"Shit, it hurts too."

"HE'S ALIVE!" A voice shouted.

'People?' He thought to himself.

"Open up the bag! We've got to stabilize him or we're going to lose him again!" Another voice, female, a bit farther away than the first.

"Roger!" The first voice came again.

A blinding light poured in on his face as he lay there, one eye opened as the other remained shut, now badly swollen and bruised.

"What the..." His voice was deathly low, weak and barely audible.

"Sir! You're going to be alright! We're going to take you to a hospital right now and get you fixed up!" The young man that sat next to him began rushing quickly, bandaging up what he could. Administering IV after IV; He worked fast and well.

"ETA two minutes Johnny, keep him going!" It was the female voice again, she must be the pilot.

The medical transport shot down down through the clouds and came to a hard landing on the roof of the nearest hospital. Doctors and nursing staff were already waiting for them as they landed, rushing up to the craft as they hauled Spike Spiegel out and onto a new gurney. The hospital staff went to work quickly on him, better than the simple medic could have in the transport.

Over the course of several long hours, Spike fell in and out of consciousness. Brief glimpses of the world around him came in and out. At times he saw the operating room, the huge array of bright hallogen lights above him. Other times he saw masked faces staring down at some portion of his body, and others, he saw those same masks pulling bullet after bullet out of another part. It was all choppy, like a movie that played only in fragments, but never gave you the whole picture. He saw one last sight though: Outside. It was raining...just like that day long ago. He strained to focus, but to no avail. He lost consciousness once more and darkness came again.

His mind played back all of the events that had transpired. He saw familiar faces of friends, loved ones, old family...everyone he had ever met. He thought of Jett, of Faye. He even wondered where Ed and Ein had gone to...

"Bang..." His final word once again rang clearly in his thoughts.

He awoke who knows how long later. A loud noise jerked him out of what seemed to be a very deep sleep. His eyes opened and he tried to sit up, but his muscles weren't that quite along yet. He groaned loudly and he felt a hand touching his arm,

"Don't try to sit up. You just relax." The voice was calming, soothing. Almost like...He looked over to see who it was, and his eyes met an amazing sight. She was beautiful, very simple, yet startlingly gorgeous. He couldn't describe it, she was just, amazing.

"You've been out for eight weeks Mister Spiegel. How do you feel?" Her voice was like a sweet melody.

"Eight weeks..." He managed to say. "Shit."

She giggled at him, helping him recline once more back onto the hospital bed.

"We've had you under intensive care and close observation. We didn't know if you'd ever wake up from your coma. But we're sure glad to have you back Sir." She smiled warmly down at him, fluffing his pillows up before walking across the room,

"Would you like to watch some television?" She asked politely.

He shook his head, "No thanks."

"Well, now that you're awake. There was one matter that was pressing, but we didn't want to act until we either knew we had to let you go, or you awoke to tell us your desire." Her voice lost no charm or grace, but even he could tell there was a slight urgency in what she needed to know,

"Your friends. Family. We haven't informed anyone yet that we were able to ressuscitate you. We weren't sure we should tell them anything at all in the event that we lost you again, or that you would never wake up. But, now that you're up though, you can make the decision and tell us what you'd like." The warm smile returned and she gazed at him intently.

"Faye..." Was all he could say. Despite the fact that he wasn't yet strong enough, he still forced himself into a sitting position, shocking the nurse as she witnessed the strength of his will.

"No. Don't tell them anything. I don't want anyone to know."

She walked to his side,

"I understand. I'll inform the medical staff of your request. Is there anything I can get you Mister Spiegel?"

"Spike."

"What?"

"My name is Spike." He said cooly, but weak.

"Alright. Spike. Your doctor should be in shortly to have a look at you." She smiled warmly at him and nodded, walking out the door and down the hall.

He wandered slowly over to the window, struggling to keep his balance, his vision blurred with every step. The pain was intense. He made it though. He rested the palms of his hands on the window sill and peered out, far away into the distance. It was night time and the city lights down below glowed brightly as far as the eye could see. He turned his gaze upward to the sky where he caught a brief glimpse of a shooting star. He sighed deeply and made his way back to the bed, sitting on the edge as he stared down into the palms of his hands.

'Could this really be happening?' He thought to himself,

'Is this really possible?' He closed his hands into hard fists and raised his head to look up at the ceiling, eyes blank as he became lost in his thoughts. The first of which, was Faye valentine...

~Fin

See You, Space Cowboy

2:18am 24th September, 2012 


End file.
